


It’s always been you

by Uswntbasic



Category: Soccer - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff angst romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uswntbasic/pseuds/Uswntbasic
Summary: Tobin and christen has been friends since the 3rd grade and Tobin has had feelings for christen for so long but what happens when the truth is reveal will christen be  Tobin happily ever after or will everything fall apart





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter - 1

Starting high school again this is like the 5th time . My parents keep getting new jobs which is really suspicious if you ask me but don’t . I lived in New York Colorado and California . Now we live in Florida . My parents name Darren and Lito are both crazy and so in love with each other . It grosses me out sometimes but I love them. I for one have been staring at my ceiling for more than 15 seconds and I will be late again . My friends Allie and Jay are the closest to me than any other person in this rotten high school . My mom yell “ Tobin get your ass up ! You already late and I’m not trying to hear your teachers complain bc I can’t deal with their bs “ I sigh under my breath . Time to go to hell then . I got up and fix my bed and look through my closet to see what I’m going to wear . White tee blue pants with rips and some Air Force Jordan’s and my SnapBack . I took a quick shower and puts on the clothes for today . I look in the mirror and check myself out . I put my hair behind my ears and grab my orange book bag . I walk out my door and I smell breakfast . I love when my mom cooks breakfast I could eat it all day . I walk down the stairs and greet my mom and dad and grab an apple from the table . I told them goodbye and there I was off to hell that I call school .  
* skips to school • 

I can’t keep my eyes open during this boring class Mr. Kennedy is the worst teacher ever he lectures so much his bald head turns red since he always yelling at us . If we don’t pay attention which I always don’t . My eyes catch the green eyes looking back at me and small smile . Christen press is her name we been friends since 5th grade . She’s goes out with the popular jock name Garrett George we call him GG . He’s actually nice and he treats her well that’s what i see but he could be a dick sometimes . Christen waves her hand across my face to get my attention I guess the class was over because I saw the room empty just me and christen alone .  
I pick up my book bag up and we head out to the cafeteria I grab her arm because she was about to fall bc she was talking to me about going to GG party on Friday night and she came so close to me that I can smell her perfume hit my face . Christen “ are you even listening to me Tobin ?” She ask . I reply “ yeah you want me to go to your lame bf party this Friday “ she sigh and “ do you want go with me ? “ she ask and I took a step back and “ who me ? You talking about me ... I don’t think so Chris . GG is a good guy and I don’t want get beat up “ I said . Christen gave me a small a smile and hug me and whisper “ it’s okay he knows you and I wouldn’t let him hurt you “ she said . I blush while she still hugs me . She let me go and we finish our walk to the cafeteria .  
As soon as we enter we can hear loud voices all around us . Different conversations people walking around getting their lunch and what not . Normal stuff but I turn my head to look at christen but GG comes behinds her and spins her around and kiss her on the lips . I look away and walk to our table leaving christen alone with GG. Allie and Jay sits down as well . Allie is kinda eating her food and jay is already done . Allie calls over Kelley to the table . Kelley o’ hara is her name she’s a soccer player a big in fact . Allie has been trying to convince me to join a soccer team since all I do is study and watch Netflix all day. I grab my fork and put into one of my meatballs and starts eating my food . 

Christen POV : as I let go of GG embrace he stares at me and smile and said “ so are you ready for my party this Friday “ I shook my head “ yeah I am . Is it okay if Tobin goes with me ?” He looks at me and said “ nah I’m fine with that but I got something special plan for us afterwards “ christen said “ okay I’ll like that but I’m going to hang with Tobin now I’ll see you later “ I gave him a quick kiss and walk towards the table where’s Tobin was sitting at . I sat down next to her and gave her a small smile but she didn’t look my way she instead got up and left . I yell “ Tobin wait “ chasing after her and by this time we near our lockers . She looks at me with sad eyes and said “ I don’t think I’m go with you to your bf party with you .. I got plans “ then looks away to the floor . I take a step back and said “ why the sudden changed ? “ she looks at me but then we hear the bell ring meaning that it’s time for 8th period . She mumbles I gotta go and she leaves me there standing without no explaination . I stroll down to my last period of the day and it’s science . I walk inside and I forget to mention she’s not in my class so I guess she left . The 8 period class went by so fast and all I hear is the bell ring meaning school is over . 

( back to where they was at the cafeteria but this is tobin POV )

Tobin Pov : “ so have you ask her out yet ? “ Allie asked me and I shook my head no while playing with my fork . She said “ why don’t you ? Tobin nothing is going to go as plan if you don’t ask her out I mean sure GG is a nice guy but I see the way she looks at you . “ I look back at christen and whip of jealous hits me . I look back at Allie and said “ I mean I know I’m just scared and shy but I don’t want mess up our friendship if I confess to her my feelings to her “ Allie looks at me and gives me a smile . I just know that I been into christen for a while . We don’t talk more about my situation afterwards . A few seconds later christen sits next to me and I know she gave me a small smile but I didn’t look at her I just didn’t want be near her at all and I didn’t know what to do so I just got up and left . I heard her yelling my name and we reach the lockers . I look at her and said “ I don’t think I can go with you your bf party … I got plans “ I straight up lied but seeing her with him just hurts me . She takes a steps back and asked me “ why the sudden changed ?” I was going to say something but the bell rang . I mumble I got to go and I skipped my class . I didn’t want be in school instead I went to my secret hiding spot that I go to when I need to clear my head .. 

 

To be Countinue .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and christen talk and well things get reveal . Go read to find out

author note : sorry for the long overdue I got some help from a friend Lizzy she be the one who working on this story as well. Let’s jump in shall we ?)

 

Tobin POV: I go to this hideout whenever I need some mind space it’s the soccer field. I come here to kick the ball it just feels right to me and I feel free from all the stress and reality of the world we live in . It’s a espace . Suddenly I hear someone “ I knew I’ll find you here “ and I look up and I’m met with those green eyes again . The ones that I try to run away from . Christen sits down next to me and said “ Tobin if I did something wrong please tell me “ I look at her and * sigh * “ you did nothing wrong it’s just me .. look just forget it okay “ I said to her . Hoping she just drop it and she gets up and said “ do you want play for the soccer team ? “ she said while looking at me and I said “ maybe “ I get up as well. We were silent for a while then she ask “ can you walk me home ?” I nod my head yeah . We started walking as she leads the way . She said “ GG went with his boys after school . I was upset when he wasn’t there “ I could listen to her talk all day . She goes on and said “ sometimes things aren’t right with him but he makes me happy . So that has to count as something right “ she looks at me and I said “ yeah of course .” We lock eyes for a while and for a moment the world stops and she said “ Tobin … I “ her phone goes off and it’s GG she’s hold a finger up and said “ hold on “ before answering the phone . I stand there and I just hear GG just yelling at her and I guess he must be drunk she kinda puts the phone away from her ear since he's been drinking. I can see the pain in her eyes as she hears the insults he shouts one after the other. I could feel the anger boiling inside of me, he didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to be the one she was with, and she didn't deserve having to put up with his lousy ass. I was so tired of hearing the nasty things he was saying to her so I took the phone from her hand and pressed the red button that you aren't supposed to press when your drunk boyfriend isn't done talking. She looked at me shocked. I tried to find the words to answer her look, finally she broke the silence. "Why did you do that?" It took me a second to respond " I saw it in your eyes, and it hurt me to see you in such pain." No more words were spoken as we walked down the street, I was lost in my thoughts imagining what it would be like to be the one who made her the happiest. I sneak a peek of her beautiful eyes and find that she was already looking at me.

Christen POV: I could tell that something had been bothering her from the moment we stepped off the field. She hardly said a word to me. I hated the silence that lingered over us like a dark cloud. So I decided to break it and ask her, "Tobin what's wrong?" Normally Tobin is pretty open with me so this very unusual for the both of us.   
" Look Christen, I get that you're concerned and all but can you please just drop it?!" she snaps at me. I'm a little shocked at first because she has never done that to me before.  
" I'm not going to drop it because I care about you more than you know!" This stopped her in her tracks, she looked up at me, I could tell she was at war with herself. She couldn't make up her mind as to what she was going to say or do next. She started to open her mouth to say something, but then she stopped herself. Next she turned, put her head back down and continued walking forward. I was so dumbfounded as to what was going through her head that she could do this to me. I grab her arm before she got too far ahead and whirled her around, she looked at me. I could see tears forming in her eyes. I quickly pulled her in for a hug because that is what she needed. We just stood there for what seemed like forever. Her sobbing on my shoulder while I just held her.   
After she finished, we resumed walking. My phone started ringing and I had a pretty good idea of who was calling. I pull it out and lo and behold it him. I answer the call, not really suspecting anything. But I am met with slurred words and an out of control GG. He is shouting into the phone so I hold it away from my ear. I could tell he was pretty upset because he was saying some pretty nasty things. I didn't even try to say anything. I just stood there frozen, listening to the things he was saying. I knew Tobin could hear what he was saying I had made no effort to hide it. I saw the horror on her face when she began listening intently. When she could take it no longer, she reached over, grabbed my phone from me, and pressed the glowing red button. I knew that there would be consequences for that the next day, I hope that he may have been so drunk that he will forget about it, but I knew bad things were going to happen tomorrow. We made eye contact and I saw something in her eyes that I had never seen before, concern. Her eyes were always so guarded and impossible to read but they seemed so vulnerable. 

Tobin POV: I couldn't get over how beautiful she was, everything in me wanted her to be mine. I had to restrain myself from touching her as often as I could. I thought that I made things so obvious that she had caught on to my feelings for her. I can't remember NOT having feelings for her. I never believed that love at first sight was a thing until I saw her. We stopped at a park right next to her house and sat on a bench and looked up at the billions of stars. After my neck got tired, I looked at the perfection sitting to my left. She was staring at me. Before I knew what I was doing, I was leaning over. It was as if my heart had shut my brain off. As I got closer, I prayed that she wouldn't push me away, she didn't. In fact, she was leaning in too. When our lips met, the sheer pleasure overwhelmed me. We started things slowly, it wasn't one sided either, she wanted it. After what seemed like hours, things began to escalate, the want driving the both of us. Each one of us was fighting for dominance, finally she gave in and let me take over. My senses were heightened as I felt her scooting closer gently, her arms linked around my neck, pulling me in. I could tell she wanted more, so I gently grabbed her legs and pulled her onto my lap. She seemed to have liked this because she started to move her arms up and down my back, grabbing my shirt and pulling me into her. Neither of us could get enough of each other, but my lungs were burning and I could tell she was getting tired. I began to slow things down, letting her know I was aware of her increasing tiredness. We pulled apart, both gasping for air, we pressed our foreheads together. I kept my eyes closed, not ready to enter back into reality. Finally, I opened them and was met with her bright green eyes. I was surprised to see her smiling, I smiled back at her

 

Christen POV : I woke up the next day staring at my Celing . I can’t believe we actually kissed I know I cheated on GG which is bad because I love him but I was in the moment that’s all it was . I got to tell her that it was a mistake . I could just act like nothing happened between us . I didn’t feel the spark. My smile fades and when I come to conclusion on what I must do . Avoid her . I unlock my phone and respond back to my messages from Tobin and GG . GG message read “ babe I’m so so sorry from yelling at you , you are the best girlfriend ever guy could have . Come over later and I’ll make it up to you “ with a wink and kisses emoji . I took a min to respond back to his because I wanted to read what Tobin texted me . Tobin message read “ last night was amazing I felt the sparked when we kissed did you ? If you want I’m heading to surfer island to grab lunch you can meet me there . Let me know “ I simply delete her message and return back to GG message and said okay “ pressing the send button. 

Later on that day   
I parked my car in his driveway while he waits outside for me he was bundled up because he was cold I might say it was chilly out here today so I quickly walk inside and he follows me closing the door behind us . He ask “ do you want anything to drink or eat “ I simply said no and I walk over to his couch and he sits next to me and said “ babe I’m so sorry about yelling at you last night it was so not like me “ I said “ it’s okay babe I know . Did you have fun last night with the boys ?” He said “ yeah I miss you tho “ I said “ I miss you too “ my phone goes off and I look over at it and it was Tobin calling me I delicine the call . So we decide it to watch a movie on Netflix a romantic movie and we cuddle up with blankets and popcorn and that’s how we spend rest of the day. 

Tobin POV : hey you guys Allie and Jay they turned to look at me while watching their science stuff on tv and I ask “ did I do anything wrong last night for me to not get a respond back from christen “ Allie said “ no Harry of course I’m sure she just be busy “ jay shook his head agreeing with her . I play with the soccer ball between my feet and said “ but I thought she would of responded back to me by now “ Allie simply insure me that everything was okay and that there is nothing to worry about . I just kept on feeling like something was wrong because she wouldn't answery calls, or respond to my messages. I guess I just got too carried away with that kiss and she doesn't feel the same way. The days last, but things with Christen didn't change at all. She was still avoiding me, I knew I had overstepped that night. What was so confusing was that is seemed like she wanted it too, I sent one last message to Christen "I'm really sorry that I screwed things up. Thanks for being the friend you were to me." I saw the three dots moving, but they disappeared and then nothing. That was when I knew that I had really messed things up with her. The next day at school, I was sitting in my home room and a new girl walks in. I typically am not too keen to new people, I usually leave them alone. But there was something about her that drew me to her. So after the class ended, I made my way over to her. I introduced myself and asked her which class she had next. Turns out she had calculus next as well so I offered to walk her to the class, which she gladly accepted. We talked along the way and she told me her name was Alex and a few things about her and where she grew up. After calculus was lunch, so I invited her to sit with me and my friends which she politely accepted.

Christen POV: It was so hard having to decline all of her calls, I listened to every one of her voicemails. I could hear the sincerity in her voice about how sorry she was about overstepping. Not that it's all her fault, I got carried away with the kiss too. It just felt so good to be loved, it's not like that with GG. All he wants is sex, and it's not actually about the connection. But that's what it is all about with Tobin, it's about the bond we have. That's what makes this so hard, is I have to completely sever everything. I don't want to think things with GG because he really is a sweet guy, now he has his moments that's for sure, but he seems to somewhat care about me. After about a week of me ignoring Tobin, I was sitting in homeroom which I have with Tobin, this new girl walked in and I saw Tobin sit up and watch her for a few minutes. After class was over she got up and talk to her, then they walked out together. I didn't know what was going on. I was mad that Tobin was moving on so fast. I was still struggling with everything but she seems to be fine and is even making friends with the new girl. I had AP English after that class so I lost sight of them for a little bit. But when class ended, I saw them walking out to the courtyard together. I began to notice just howuch time they were spending together, and I began to grow jealous of how they connected so fast. Tobin was MY best friend, how could she just up and leave me for this new girl, I didn't even know her name.

Tobin POV: The weeks flew by and I was beginning to think less and less about Christen and more about Alex. We began to hang out all the time whether it was out on the pitch or just us spending time together doing crazy things. We both made the varsity team and we thriving at practice and the games too. We were.getting so close and I loved it. It was nice because Alex really helped fill the gap that Christen left. She made it so much better anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin POV: They say when one door closes, another one opens. As much as it hurts to close that first door, the second one always seems to make us a better person. The hardest thing about closing this door was it wasn’t something I got to choose, I was shoved out as it was slammed in my face. Granted that was because I stepped too far in, but there was no warning whatsoever. I’m not going to make the same mistake twice, which means I am going to proceed with caution into this door. Alex was amazing. She was absolutely beautiful, amazing at soccer, and a super smart. It was hard seeing Christen in the halls and in some of the classes we have together, but luckily I have almost all of my classes with Alex, which is cool because she is actually a year younger than me. After me and Alex had grown pretty close because of all the time we spent together, during and after school and on top of that soccer, we began to grow very comfortable with each other. We would ride to practice together, then once it was over we would go get food together. Before games started, we would go on hikes early Saturday mornings. Things were amazing, I had almost forgotten about everything that had gone down with Christen. I was so lucky to meet Alex when I did because she has helped me move on so much. A part of me still loves Christen, but it’s more of a friendship love at this point because the hole in my heart she left has been filled by another. 

Christen POV : I must say seeing Tobin in the halls with Alex it’s been pretty tough . I see how much Alex makes her happy and I blew my chance . Me knowing I avoid her so much and not just tell her how I feel about the situation would of been such a better outcome . I didn’t though . I know Alex is filling my place but who am I kidding ? I have a boyfriend . I love him well I think i do ? Christen snapped out of it . There is no way you are going to break up with GG just to go with Tobin anyway . I should just be happy for Tobin I mean I am the one who broke the friendship and just let her be . But ever since that kissed that night it messed up my feelings towards GG because how much I want to deny that I didn’t like the kissed I did. I liked it a lot . I like how it felt being on her lap and her controlling the kiss and I love how it felt being in her arms I felt so safe where no harm could be done to me and that she was my protector . Then her walking me home just to make sure I was safe and that she told me “ if you ever need to talk you could call me even when I’m sleeping I’ll be there for you “ and I just avoided her like a cold hearted bitch . Like she meant nothing to me like she didn’t even exist was so hurtful and I can’t imagine how she felt and I know she thought she did something wrong but it was me all along I did this . Even GG noticed how distant I became ever since he yelled at me and how when he tries to kiss me I flinch like if he’s going to hurt me because I know he wouldn’t but he always asks me if he did anything wrong ever since that night my life changed because of Tobin . I never had such strong feelings for someone not even GG ever made me feel that way . This type of feeling is something strong that I can’t ignore anymore I have to face the fact that I like Tobin and I know it’s wrong because Tobin has Alex now and I ruin the chance of being with her but I could still be friends with her and try not to have my jealousy get in the way of that . 

Tobin POV: It’s Thursday and we have a game this Saturday against one of our biggest rival schools. It’s one of our last few games before we start getting ready for the state championship and you could tell because normally we don’t have practice on Thursdays, but our coaches are pushing us really hard. Me and Alex have really been in sync on the field and our coaches are loving it. We feed off of each other’s passes, and it's almost as if we can ready each others minds because we know exactly where to be and when to be there. Last game, Alex scored 5 goals, 4 of which I assisted on, the other one was a penalty kick because she was fouled by a defender.  
At practice, the coaches did something they normally didn’t, they split us up in the scrimmage. It wasn’t what we wanted and they knew that, they said we needed to “connect with the other players too. ” As I was taking off my shirt to put on my jersey and I caught Alex staring at me, and she immediately blushed and looked away. I straightened my boots and shin guards, then I looked up and could have sworn I saw Christen standing back by the bleachers. I shake it off, guessing that I’m just seeing things. We line up and the whistle blows. Both me and Alex are extremely competitive people, so this scrimmage was anything but easy because we both wanted to win so badly.   
One time, I got passed the ball and looked and saw her coming right at me, I faked left causing her legs to seperate, I knew she would hate me so much but I did   
it anyways, I slipped the ball through her legs. I continued to dribble down the field, waiting for backup from my teammates, but no one appeared to be coming. I was feeling a little overwhelmed because there were multiple players closing in on me. So I passed the ball to the outside of the field then I ran around the players to stop it before it goes out. I swing around, dribble into the box. There still was no one coming to relieve me, and Alex noticed that. She began running towards me, I had no other choice but to take a shot. I shot, and I watched as the ball sailed over the scrambling defenders, and just over the fingers of the outstretched goalie. I jog back over to centerfield, and on my way am met with Alex’s bony shoulder.  
“OW! What the heck was that for?!” I ask rubbing my injured shoulder.  
"Oh, that was just for you nutmegging me earlier. You made me look like an idiot back there!" She sharply retorted.  
“Naw, you do that enough yourself.” I winked at her. She glared at me, but I could tell she was having a hard time holding her laugh in.  
We finished the scrimmage on pretty good terms, but that is only because it ended up being a tie. We headed over to our bags, and began taking off all our gear. I changed from my jersey into a tank top, and into some running shorts. Loading all my stuff into my duffle bag, I walk up behind Alex and shove her lightly and because she wasn’t expecting it, she toppled over. She looks up at me, chuckles, and shakes her head. I extend a hand to help her back up, she grabs onto it but instead of her trying to get up; she uses her strong arms to pull me down. I lose my balance and fall on top of her. We get all tangled up trying get back up, she’s giggling as I struggle to regain my footing. After I’m secure, we try again. I extend my hand to eyeing her seriously making sure she doesn’t try the same thing again. 

Christen POV :After everything went down with Tobin I decided to quit the soccer team because I didn't want to have to talk to her at all. But because I love the sport so much, I like to stay and watch practice. One day while I'm watching I watch tobin take off her shirt and put on her jersey and I catch a good look of her toned abs and my jaw drops. I had no idea she was so fit. After she finishes, she looks up iny direction. Panicking I hide behind the bench for a while and I hear the whistle that means that they up against each other . The game goes pretty smoothly, which is surprising because I know how competitive all the players are. I see Tobin run after the ball, and know that something big is about to happen. Then Alex comes up trying to get the ball from tobin, and she takes. Only Christen knew what was going to happen next because she knew how much Tobin loves to do this. She slipped the ball between Alex's split legs and the play continues. In the next play, Tobin is in trouble since three players are closing in on her. She glances up to look for someone to pass it to but her teammates are nowhere near her. Frustrated she maneuvered around a few midfielders, but then she spots Alex coming for the ball. Running out of things to do, she kicks the ball to the outside field moving around the players so the ball would go out and she sees no other teammates except for Alex . She dribbles the ball to the corner of the box and just as Alex is closing in on her smashes the ball with her left foot and it goes over the defenders and over the goalkeeper hand . She scores she runs back to the centerfield where Alex was and waiting for her, and she gets a nice bump from Alex's shoulder where you hear a ow ! Come from her . She rubs her shoulder and can see her talking to Alex but I can't make out anything that they are saying. 

After that I see that they packing up to leave while Alex is waiting for Tobin to finish putting her stuff in her duffel bag . She finished and they start walking out the field but Tobin lightly pushed Alex and because she wasn’t expecting it so she falls over. Next, tobin held out her hand to help her up take but Alex had other ideas. She pulled her down and Tobin falls on top of her because she failed to keep her balance. They lock eyes and Tobin stands back up and then held out her hand once again and this time Alex takes it and stands up. Instead of letting go of her hand, they intertwine their fingers together, and what frustrates me the most is I can't tell if Tobin likes it or not. I’m not going lie, it hurt my heart to see that . The chemistry that they have just Kills me even more. How could Tobin have moved on so fast?! . At this point I don’t care if I have a boyfriend, I am tired of not following my feelings . I know I said earlier before that I wouldn’t let my jealousy get in a way but it’s really hard when I witness things like that . I don’t even know if Tobin would even want to be friends with me after what I did to her . If I were her I wouldn’t . I know if we be friends again I will have to try my hardest to gain her trust again I know it won’t be easy but I could only try and hope for the best   
Tobin POV: After I helped her up, I grabbed her bag and slung it over my shoulder. She looked at me a little surprised, but I flashed her a smile and that seemed to satisfy her. I grabbed her hand and wove my fingers in with hers, she watched it happen and then looked up at me with the biggest grin I have ever seen on her face. We walked off the field, hand in hand, no words were spoken between us. Sometimes the most special moments happen even without words. We got to my truck, which Alex always loved to ride in, it was a 2016 GMC Sierra had a 2 inch lift. We threw our stuff in the back, and I opened up the door for her like any gentleman would do. I walk around the front, but am stopped in my tracks. My thoughts are interrupted by a very sudden honking of a horn. I look at her, wide eyed and a little dazed, and she’s laughing so hard. I roll my eyes then climb up into the truck, “Not nice” I muttered under my breath.   
“Awww, poor baby. Did I hurt your feelings?” She sarcastically replied, talking to me like I was a fragile child.  
I looked right at her and pretended to pout and gave her the puppy eyes. “Yes…” I utter just barely above a whisper.   
She leans in and pats my head, “It’s going to be okay Toby don’t worry.”  
We both bust up laughing, unable to stop for a long time. When we finally gain control we lock eyes. Our faces are only inches apart, her eyes drift down to my lips. They linger for a minute, then when they travel back up my face, they are met with a mischievous grin and raised eyebrows. Once the tension becomes too much, she crashed her lips into mine. Usually these things start nice and slow and escalate over time, but not this one. Fuck proceeding with caution and taking things slow. We jumped on the train while it was going like a hundred miles per hour. I was actually surprised at how dominant Alex was, she wouldn’t go down without a fight. After what seemed like hours struggling for dominance, I decided to let her take over. As things begin to heat up, we fold the middle console up so she is able to make her way over to my side. my lungs were burning partly because they were sore from practice, I could tell she was getting short of breath too, so I pull away. She looks at me questioningly but I turn to the truck, turn the key and the Air Conditioning fires up on full blast. I then returned my attention to the angel in my front seat and she smiles at me. I grab her shirt and pull her back toward me. She comes forward without any resistance and our lips connect once again. I turn my body toward her and spread my legs apart allowing her to have even more dominance, which she likes. Despite the air conditioning being on the highest setting, the truck is getting really hot. Her lips begin to drift from mine, and travel down my neck. Her gently biting and sucking, careful not to leave any marks. Her hands begin to wander around my body, and slowly start to lift up my shirt. Her fingers trace each muscle of my abs, starting a fire within me. As her lips continue to travel, my shirt begins to get in the way and I could tell Alex was getting frustrated. I slowly sit up, careful not to bump the horn, I assist her in taking off my shirt. After we successfully get it off, we move to hers. After we removed her shirt, my jaw dropped at the perfect form of her body. She smirked at me, when she noticed what I was staring at. Then she crashed her lips against mine once more. 

Christen POV :I follow them after practice ends, careful to keep a good distance between me and them that way I am not noticed. This isn’t something I have really ever done, the only other time I did it was when I suspected that Garret might be cheating on me but that was over a year ago. I watch them walk up to Tobin’s truck, she takes the bags and throws them in the back and then opens the door for Alex a typical move by Tobin.She walks around the front of the car, and when she’s about halfway to her door, her horn gets honked and it startled Tobin. She definitely made a face at Alex, though I couldn’t see what it was, I saw Alex’s reaction. When she climbs into the truck, they have a playful conversation. After a few minutes, they both throw their heads back and laugh hysterically for several minutes.I drop my head into my hands, and begin to cry. I can see that Tobin is happy with Alex and to prove my suspicions once again, I look up for a final time. Her windows are dark so I can’t really see everything but I look closely and I see Alex latched to Tobin’s lips. She’s lying on top of her, both very involved in the kiss. I feel a sharp pain in my chest . So I ran back over to my car, but before I could drive I just cried. I try to collect myself by the tears just keep coming. I should have known this would happen, I broke her heart so she found another to fix it. I finally got myself together after crying my eyes out and began to drive back to my home, I decided to stop and grab some ice cream at the store to help he feel better but when I pulled onto my street I knew it would be a while before I got to eat my favorite Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip ice cream. I sigh when I see Garrett’s car parked outside the house. I take a deep breath, rubbing the hurt out of my eyes, I park next to him and got out. I figure that my mom must have let him in because I haven’t ever given him a key, unlike Tobin. It hurt to think about her right now so I push the thought away. I walk inside and he just staring at the TV. I walk past him and put my ice cream in the freezer, enjoying the rush of cool on my heating face. I can tell some bad things are about to happen between us. I stand there for a few minutes, then I hear him get up, shut off the TV and I count the steps he takes to get to the kitchen. He stops right next to me, silent. I can hear each and every breath he takes, slow and steady breaths. I think we both knew what is going to happen. I slowly shut the freezer, and look right at him. I give him a small, insincere smile. I next open the fridge and grab two waters, I hand him one. He takes it without reluctance. He breaks the silence with a question, “ What are we doing Christen?”   
I take a breath, “ I don’t know.”  
“What’s going on with you? WHy have you been so distant? Is it Tobin? How come you aren’t talking to me?” he bombards me with question after question.  
“It’s complicated.” I whisper.   
“Everything is complicated with you. Ever since that night when I got upset, you have been a completely different person. You have been so distant, it's like I don't even know you. And what the hell is up with you and Tobin? You guys used to do everything together and in the last few weeks you have barely spoken a word to her. Did something happen between you two?" he asks accusingly.  
I don't reply, I just lean my head against the fridge, breathing slowly. In and out, in and out. I can feel my eyes start to tear up.  
All I hear is a hushed, "I knew it. I can't believe you." You can hear the hurt in his voice, but it is quickly morphing into seething anger.   
"Listen, Garrett. She kissed me." I say to try and pacify his growing anger.  
"That bitch! I knew she would pull something like that!! Why didn't you tell me about this?!" He questions.  
I can feel the tears falling down my cheeks, puddling all over the floor. I reply just barely over a whisper," Because I kissed her back."  
Dead. Silence. I can hear him breathing. I hear footsteps and then a door open. And then the hum of an engine as he drives away. I lift my head up, tears still streaming down my cheeks as I walk up to the front door. I shut it and then walk slowly back to my bedroom. I collapse on my bed, curling up into a ball. I just cry and that is the last thing I remember doing.  
Then next thing I hear is pounding on my door. I groggily wake up, and look at the clock, 11:11. Of course. I guessed that it was my Mom pounding on the door, but when I unlocked and opened it my jaw dropped and my eyes went wide.


End file.
